FRIEND?
by daejaepabbo
Summary: BAP , DaeJae, Daehyun, Youngjae / Yoo Youngjae yang bingung terhadap perasaannya / ga bisa bikin summary baca aja langsung okee
1. Chapter 1

Daejae pabbo present ~

FRIEND?

Semua cerita disini murni karya author jika ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat dan alur itu hanya kesamaan semata

All Cast milik orangtua, Tuhan, TSent dan BABY aku hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kebutuhan cerita ini

Rate T *ga berani yang lebih dari ini hehe*

ini FF kedua aku setelah uri story hehe jangan ditanya ya itu ff kapan bisa diupdate dan maafkan daku yang malah ngepost ff baru huhuhu, kritik dan saran sangat diterima untuk penunjang penulisanku kedepannya jadi jangan sungkan jika da yang mau komentar yaa

okee selamat membacaaa ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu pagi yang cerah bagi semua calon mahasiswa University of Matoki. Ya hari ini adalah hari penyuluhan mengenai seluk beluk University of Matoki . Begitupun dengan seseorang yang sedang duduk distadion yang berada didalam kampus itu disertai seyum merekah dibibir plum nya. Sesekali ia melihat sekeliling, mecari teman. Yoo Youngjae namanya, pemuda berperawakan putih memiliki mata hitam yang cerah dan hidung yang lumayan mancung, postur tubuh yang lumayan kecil untuk seorang pria dewasa dan jangan lupakan rambut hitam dan poni yang menutupi dahinya membuat ia kadang dipanggil noona dengan orang yang baru melihatnya dan oh jangan lupakan senyuman lembut nan hangat yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Ia merupakan siswa terbaik disekolahnya dulu, nilai-nilainya tidak pernah turun bahkan selalu meningkat persemester. Bukan hanya dibidang akademik yang dia ungguli tetapi juga dibidang non akademik. Ia mempunyai bakat yang mungkin semua orang bisa lakukan, yaitu menyanyi. Suaranya memang tak sebagus artis papan atas Korea, Ia juga tidak bisa mencapai 8 oktaf tinggi suaranya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang menarik dari suaranya. Unik, itulah satu kata yang mencerminkan suaranya, jika kalian mendengar suara lembut nan halus sudah pasti itu Yoo Youngjae, tetapi suara itu bisa berubah menjadi _real a man_ jika ia sedang membawakan nada yang lumayan tinggi baginya, karena itulah ia juga diangkat menjadi ketua Eskul Seni disekolahnya dulu. Ia juga sering mengikuti perlombaan menyanyi antar sekolah, daerah bahkan kota. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika Ia termasuk orang yang paling disegani para murid dan guru tentunya. Menjadi mahasiswa University of Matoki adalah cita-citanya sejak dulu, maka ia bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan nilai yang terbaik agar bisa menjadi mahasiswa University of Matoki. Ia tidak mengikuti jalur ujian seperti teman-temannya yang lain lakukan, ia hanya mengirim berkas-berkas yang diperlukan seperti rapot dan sertifikat untuk diseleksi disana. Dan hasilnya Youngjae diterima di University of Matoki, tanpa ujian tentunya dan itu semua berkat kerja kerasnya selama disekolah dulu. Ia mengambil Fakultas Seni disana, alasannya simple ia hanya ingin mengembangkan bakat yang sudah ada dalam dirinya dan membiarkan orang-orang menikmati bakat yang ia punya. Sebenarnya banyak yang protes dengan pilihan Youngjae saat ini, contohnya adalah hyung nya sendiri

 _"Youngjae pabbo !, kau itu pintar dan berbakat dalam akademik, kenapa kau malah memilih jurusan yang semua orang juga bisa lakukan hah? harusnya kau memilih jurusan Akuntansi atau Statistik yang sesuai dengan kemampuan berhitung mu Yoo Youngjae ! Dasar pabbo pabbo pabbo"_

Youngjae yang memang tidak begitu perduli dengan jurusan yang memerlukan berpikir itu, dan ia hanya bisa mendengarkan celotehan hyung nya yang selalu sama jika mereka sedang berkumpul keluarga, ia hanya berpikir ini adalah pilihan hidupnya, menjadi musisi terkenal adalah impiannya. Jadi kenapa hyungnya yang harus kesal toh tidak ada ruginya juga hyungnya dalam masalah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Test.. Tes _ngiiinng_ Test

.

Sang pembawa acara sudah siap untk membuka penyuluhan dipagi hari ini disertai sorak riuh para mahasiwa baru University of Matoki, begitupun dengan Youngjae ia pun sangat merasa senang yah walaupun ia belum memilik teman tentunya.

.

Teeeet… Teeeet

Pembawa acara pun mengakhiri penyuluhan hari ini dan mahasiswa baru dipersilahkan untuk pulang. Begitupun dengan Youngjae yang sedang sibuk merapihkan alat tulis yang tadi digunakannya untuk mencatat informasi yang menurutnya itu penting. "Ah lelahnya.." gumam Youngjae, ia pun mempercepat pergerakan kakinya agar cepat sampai dipemberhentian bis/ halte. Sessampainya disana ia langung mendudukkan pantatnya dibangku halte, tidak terlalu ramai memang Youngjae pun memejamkan matanya sebentar, berusaha menahan kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyapanya. "Pe.. permisi" kata seseorang disamping Youngjae, Youngjae yang mendengar seseorang bicara padanya langsung membuka matanya dan menjawab pertanyaan ah bukan mungkin bisa dibilang sapaan orang itu " Nde ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata Youngjae sopan, yah walaupun orang itu telah mengambil waktu istirahatnya yang hanya sebentar itu tetapi ia harus tetap bersikap sopan setidaknya itulah yang diajarkan sang Eomma pada anak bungsunya ini. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" kata orang itu, lagi. "Ya silahkan" kata Youngjae sabar ' _sepertinya orang ini sedang tersesat'_ batin Youngjae. "Ah apa benar ini halte bis yang menuju arah Bogor? A.. aku baru pindah rumahdidaerah sini seminggu yang lalu jadi masih belum terlalu hapal rute bis didaerah ini" kata orang itu yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya takut dibilang _anak kuper_ atau sebagainya. Dan ' _gotcha ! benarkan dia tersesat ckck dilihat dari penampilannya si sepertinya ia juga mahasiswa baru di University of Matoki'_ batin Youngjae berpikir, "Iya benar ini haltenya, aku juga sedang menunggu bis menuju Bogor, kita bisa bersama-sama kalau kau mau" kata Youngjae dengan senyum hangat diwajahnya. "Wah benarkah? Aku sangat berterimakasih kalau begitu, oh iya ngomong-ngomong kau juga mahasiswa baru di University of Matoki ya? Aku melihat kita memakai pengenal yang sama hehe" kata orang itu memulai percakapan yang santai dengan Youngjae setelah sebelumnya sangat kikuk berbicara dengan orang asing. Orang itu memiliki senyum yang sangat tampan, hidungnya juga mancung dan sorot mata yang tajam dan jangan lupa rambutnya yang dibiarkan berantakan menambah kesan tampan orang ini. ' _kalau dilihat dari luar si sepertinya ia orang yang baik hm'_ Youngjae membatin(lagi). "Ah iya aku mahasiswa baru juga di University of Matoki, kau mengambil fakultas apa?" kata Youngjae mencoba mengakrabkan diri juga. Orang itupun mengambil duduk disamping Youngjae dan menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae, "Fakultas seni, kalau kau?" Tanya balik orang itu. "Benarkah? Aku juga mengambil fakultas seni, wah berarti kita bisa berteman baik" kata Youngjae senang. Saat mereka sedang asik bercerita lalu datanglah bis yang akan membawa mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing. Youngjae dengan teman barunya itupun langsung menaiki bis itu dan memilih tempat duduk. "Kau turun dipemberhentian berapa?" kata Youngjae, "Hm aku turun dipemberhentian ke 3 sepertinya" kata orang itu yang sibuk melihat kejalanan, takut kelewat turun bis ternyata. "Oh begitu, aku di pemberhentian ke 4 hehe sudah sana kau sudah mau turun sampai jumpa besok yaa" kata Youngjae ke orang itu sambil melambaikan tangannya karna ia sudah turun bis. Setelah itu Youngjae hanya bisa menghela napasnya, bosan. "Aigo aku lupa menanyakan nama orang itu, aish pabo pabo ckck"

END? OR TBC? REVIEW JUSEYOOOO


	2. Chapter 2

Daejaepabbo Present ~

FRIEND?

Semua cerita disini murni karya author jika ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat dan alur hanya kesamaan semata

All cast milik orangtua, Tuhan, TSent dan BABY aku hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kebutuhan cerita ini

Rate T

TYpos bertebaran/maafkan aku TT/

Okee selamat membacaaa ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden berkenalan di halte dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, Youngjae jadi sering bertemu dengan orang itu entah dikamar mandi, dikantin kampus ataupun dihalte. Youngjae pun memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan siapa namanya, ' _masa iya sering ketemu tapi gatau namanya kan ga enak kalo manggilnya kamu-kamu aja'_ batin Youngjae.

Siang itu hari ke 4 Youngjae mengikuti penyuluhan dari University of Matoki dan tinggal sehari lagi ia resmi menjadi mahasiswa University of Matoki , ia pun sudah memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada orang yang sejak awal masuk kesini menjadi teman pulangnya. Saat Youngjae sudah sampai halte, ia belum melihat tanda-tanda orang itu, Youngjae pun memilih untuk menunggunya beberapa menit. "Hei, kau belum pulang hm?" kata orang itu sambil menyentuh bahu kanan Youngjae yang sedang menatap kebawah. "Eo ternyata kau, iya aku kan menunggumu agar bisa pulang bersama" kata Youngjae dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Mendengar perkataan Youngjae barusan membuat orang itu tidak enak hati, "Aaa sebaiknya jika aku tidak ada disini sebelum jam 2 siang kau langsung pulang saja, tidak usah menungguku, aku merasa tidak enak denganmu" kata orang itu sambil mendudukkan pantatnya dibangku samping kanan Youngjae. Youngjae yang mendengar perkataan orang itu membuat hatinya sedikit sesak _'apa ia tidak ingin pulang denganku lagi?'_ tapi Youngjae tidak ingin jika airmukanya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan terhadap perkataan orang itu, ia pun tertawa dan berkata "Apakah itu kesepakatan? Kalau benar aku akan menyetujuinya". Orang itupun tertawa mendengar reaksi Youngjae "Oh iya kita sudah pulang bersama lebih dari 3 hari jika ku hitung bahkan kita juga sering berpapasan di kantin tapi aku belum mengetahui namamu, bisakah kita berkenalan secara formal? Aku Jung Daehyun kau bisa memanggilku Daehyun saja, dan kau?" kata orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Youngjae. Youngjae yang memang sudah penasaran dengan nama orang itu pun langsung menjabat uluran tangan yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu "Baiklah, aku Yoo Youngjae dan kau bisa memanggilku Youngjae. Salam kenal Daehyun –ah" kata Youngjae dengan senyum yang menawan dan Daehyun pun membalas senyuman Youngjae.

"Hei anak muda, mau sampai kapan kalian akan duduk disitu? Kalian ingin naik tidak? Daritadi aku sudah membunyikan klakson tau, apa kalian tidak mendengarnya?" omel sang Ahjussi yang mengendarai bis kota itu. Daehyun dan Youngjae pun langsung melepaskan uluran tangan mereka berdua dan tersenyum kikuk lalu segera menaiki bis itu. "Maafkan kami Ahjussi kau kan tau yaah anak muda sekarang seperti apa hm?" kata Daehyun sambil memasukkan beberapa lembar uang won kedalam kotak pembayaran. "Yayaya aku tau dan aku memakluminya" kata Ahjussi yang tidak ingin masalah ini berlanjut. Setelah membayar ongkos, Daehyun dan Yongjae pun duduk ditempat yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk dengan posisi Youngjae yang dekat kaca dan Daehyun yang dipinggir. "Oke jadi kau dari sekolah mana Yongjae –ah?" kata Daehyun memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Aku dari Mato High School dan tempatnya juga tidak begitu jauh dari sini, kalau kau?" kata Youngjae sambil memandang Daehyun. "Oh begitu, kalau aku dari Keke High School didaerah Busan" kata Daehyun. "Jadi kenapa kau memilih kuliah di University of Matoki? Bukankah ada juga Universitas di Busan yang tidak kalah bagus dengan University of Matoki?" kata Youngjae yang penasaran dengan seluk beluk Daehyun yang pindah dari Busan ke Seoul. " HM darimana aku harus menceritakannya ya? Ah jadi gini, aku mempunyai seorang hyung, hyungku bekerja di Seoul dan menetap disana karena kalau pulang pergi akan sangat melelahkan baginya, Eomma juga mengijinkannya untuk menetap di Seoul demi pekerjaan. Terkadang juga hyungku pulang beberapa bulan sekali. Akhirnya hanya aku, Eomma dan Appa saja yang di Busan,ada saat aku sangat merindukannya, rindu bermain dipantai dan memancing bersama hyung dan Appa oh iya Ayahku bekerja sebagai nelayan ikan di Busan" kata Daehyun dengan raut wajah yang bahagia membayangkan bagaimana indah hidupnya saat itu. "Sampai suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi begitu saja" jeda Daehyun disela-sela ceritanya, airmukanya berubah menjadi murung "Appa ku meninggal saat bekerja, saat mencari ikan ternyata ada ombak yang lumayan besar menghantam kapal Appa dan teman-temannya, hanya beberapa yang selamat dan Appa ku tidak termasuk didalamnya. Saat mendengar kabar itu aku langsung merasa sangat terpukul padahal aku baru saja ingin memberitahu Appa bahwa aku lulus dan diterima disini tapi belum sempat aku memberitahukannya Appa sudah pergi. Begitupun dengan hyung, ia langsung mengambil jadwal kereta darurat menuju ke Busan" Daehyun menghentikan ceritanya sebentar, memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan airmata yang akan keluar. Youngjae yang mendengar cerita Daehyun pun akhirnya meloloskan airmatanya dan beralih memeluk tangan Daehyun, berusaha menguatkannya. Setelah dirasa agak tenang Daehyun pun membuka matanya dan kaget ketika melihat Youngjae yang dengan hidung yang memerah. "Yak! kau menangis eoh?" kata Daehyun khawatir. Mendengar Daehuyn yang berkata seperti itu akhirnya membuat Youngjae melepaskan pelukannya ditangan Daehyun dan membuang mukanya ke jendela bis. "Aku hanya mewakilkan airmata mu yang akan keluar Jung Daehyun" kata Youngjae dengan wajah yang masih menatap ke jendela, "Benarkah? Yasudah aku tidak akan melanjutkannya karna kau menangis dan tidak ingin menatapku" kata Daehyun berpura-pura merajuk. Sebenarnya Youngjae juga penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Daehyun tapi egonya membuat dia tetap menatap keluar jendela. "Baiklah akan kulanjut saja, sejak kejadian itu akhirnya Eomma memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Hyung di Seoul, tadinya hanya aku yang akan tinggal disini tapi karna Appa sudah pergi akhirnya Eomma juga ikut karna tidak mungkin Eomma dibusan sendirian. Eomma tidak menjual rumah peninggalan Appa karna hanya itu satu-satunya peninggalan dari Appa yang sangat membekas bagi Eomma, aku dan hyung, Eomma hanya menitipkan ruma itu kepada tetangga jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan selesai !" kata Daehyun riang diakhir kalimatnya dan menatap Youngjae karna kini Youngjae sudah tidak menatap jendela lagi. "Aku turut berduka Jung tentang kematian Appa mu" kata Youngjae setengah menyesal karna kembali membuat Daehyun mengingat peristiwa itu. "Nde tidak apa Youngjae –ah lagipula aku juga sudah merasa nyaman berteman denganmu jadi apa salahnya jika temanku ini mengetahui bagaimana kehidupanku sebelum aku pindah kesini" kata Daehyun sambil menyubit hidung Youngjae yang sudah tidak begitu merah dan kembali memerah lagi karna cubitan Daehyun. "Yak ! Apa yang kau lakukan huh?" kata Youngjae menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan marah tetapi diikuti rona merah dikedua pipinya. Daehyun yang melihat perubahan wajah Youngjae hanya bisa terkekeh "Jadi bagaimana denganmu Yoo Youngjae?" kata Daehyun memancing Youngjae agar bercerita kehidupannya. "Tidak ada yang menarik dari keluargaku, Appa ku bekerja diperusahaan Song Corp, lalu Eomma ku tidak bekerja hanya menghabiskan waktunya dirumah membuat macam-macam kue, Hyung ku bekerja sebagai editor penulis" kata Youngjae menceritakan hidupnya yang menurutnya biasa-biasa saja seperti keluarga kebanyakan. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan jika bertemu dengan hyung mu?" kata Daehuyn memancing Youngjae lagi. "Hm waktu kecil aku sering sekali bermain sepak bola dan berlari-larian mengejar kupu-kupu atau layangan jatuh bersama hyung hingga sore sampai-sampai Eomma memarai hyungku karna dikira mengajarkan yang tidak-tidakpadaku" kata Youngjae sambil terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya, sebenarnya ia juga rindu dengan semua itu hanya saja kesibukan hyugnya yang membuat semuanya berubah. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Appa mu?" kata Daehyun . "Appa sering mengajak kita semua piknik dirumah Halmeoni hingga malam dan memasak barbeque bersama lalu bernyanyi dan menari dengan Halmeoni, Appa juga sering mengajak kita semua ke pantai ataupun berbelanja, tapi itu dulu sebelum hyung dipenuhi banyak pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya keluar kota bahkan keluar negri" kata Youngjae sedikit kecewa diakhir kalimatnya. "Wah ternyata Appamu sangat menyenangkan ya, menurutku hyungmu seperti itu karna ingin membahagiakan kalian sehingga harus mengorbankan yang paling berharga sekalipun dalam hidupnya, bersabarlah pasti akan ada dimana masa-masa itu akan terulang lagi sama seperti kalian melakukannya dulu" kata Daehyun meyakinkan Youngjae yang tengah menunduk. "Nde gomawo Daehyun –ah, ah menyenangkan ya bercerita denganmu ternyata selain tampan kau juga pendengar yang baik" kata Youngjae yang tanpa sengaja berkata bahwa Daehyun tampan, Youngjae yang menyadarinya segera menutup mulutnya yang selicin perosotan kolam renang. Daehyun yang mendengar reaksi Youngjae setelah mengatakan dirinya tampan hanya bisa terkekeh sambil menatap dalam pemuda manis didepannya itu. Youngjae yang merasa ditatap oleh daehyun seperti itu hanya bisa menghindari kontak mata yang dilakukan Daehyun, tetapi percuma saja karna seberapa kuat Youngjae ingin menghindar, tatapan Daehyun sekan mengunci pergerakan bola matanya. "Ah aku harus turun Youngjae –ah terimakasih karna telah mendengarkan ceritaku dan telah bercerita tentangmu padaku. Sampai jumpa besok dikampus Manis" kata Daehyun dengan senyumannya yang kelewat tampan dan langsung mengambil tas yang ia taruh dibawah bangku dan bersiap segera keluar yang dalam kedaan setengah sadar saat itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil meraba dada sebelah kirinya yang mungkin bisa saja lompat dari singgahsana nya. _'apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ia memanggilku manis? Oh astaga ya tuhan jika ini mimpi tolong jangan biarkan aku terbangun'_ kata Youngjae dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC OR Delete?

Review Juseyooo ~~~

Balasan review :

 **Jung Rae Gun :** hehe iya abis aku gatau menau nama jalan/kota asli sana jadilah aku make kota indo aja, makasih ya udah review dan kasih masukan buat memperpanjang wordnya

 **Bbangssang :** emang seru ya? Ini belom ke konflik nya loh baru awal mereka aja, oke dilanjut ^^

 **Daevilhyun** : waah makasih banget yaa semua saran kamu bakal aku pake buat chap selanjutnya dan buat yang soal koma emang aku bingung banget mau nentuin dimana jadilah begitu u,u dan untuk penulisan kata 'di' bakal aku perbaiki juga buat kedepannya, aku bener-bener makasih banget yaa masukkannya. Btw ini emang lebih ke friendship soalnya takut ga sampe kalo yang lebih dari ini ^^

 **Ryuukiyoshi Raikiri :** oke dilanjut ~

 **Byzelox :** wkwk sebenernya settingnya dikorea tapi karna ada suatu keperluan jadi mungkin aku Cuma minjem nama 'korea'nya aja , wah kamu masih nunggu? Aku ga belom bisa janji lagi hehe aku aja udah lupa alurnya gimana /eh?

 **Jokomato DaeJae :** hehe iya ini dilanjut oke ~

 **NB :**

Yaampun aku bener-bener makasih buat yang udah sempetin review dan yang belom review aku mohon yaa saran dan jejaknya hehe dan aku juga minta maaf karna ga ngikutin nama kota atau jalan asli di Korea, yang aku takutin kalau ngikutin jalanan asli sana aku kan gatau persis letaknya dimana-mana kayak setelah jalan ini ada jalan itu atau gimana lah jadi aku pikir daripada salah-salah mending aku pake nama kota indo aja yang lebih aman, mungkin ada yang keganggu ya jadi aku minta maaf banget ya ^^. Dan buat para senior ff daejae, salam kenal semuaaa \\(^^)/.

Ohiya Happy Birthday Jung Daehyun ! /telat hehe/ makain ganteng yaa, jangan makan mulu hehe, jangan ngebully mak Chan mulu, jangan ngegodain Youngjae mulu, baek-baek ya sama maknae line kwkw. Hari ini juga sonamoo comeback waaah hoobae BAP akhirnya comeback setelah lama menanti hehe. Dan aku juga mau ngucapin selamat buat kalian-kalian yang keterima di SBM semoga kedepannya lebih dimudahkan yaa Aamiin. Oke sampai sini aja hehe Paii paii


	3. Chapter 3

Daejaepabbo Present ~

FRIEND?

Semua cerita disini murni karya author jika ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat dan alur hanya kesamaan semata

All cast milik orangtua, Tuhan, TSent dan BABY aku hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kebutuhan cerita ini

Rate T

Typos everywhere

Okee selamat membacaaa ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selepas kepergian Daehyun yang membuat Youngjae jadi mati kutu ditempat akhirnya tiba saatnya Youngjae turun. Youngjae menelusuri jalan rumahan sambil memikirkan kembali bagaimana cara Daehyun melihatnya, menatapnya, dan tersenyum padanya. Semua itu bagaikan film romansa yang tayang berulang-berulang di otak cerdas Youngjae yang membuat Youngjae mau tak mau menarik sedikit lengkungan dibibirnya sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

 _Bugh !_

"Aww…" Youngjae yang mendapat serangan mendadak dari telepon umum hanya bisa mengelus _butt_ nya yang indah itu. Salahkan otaknya yang terus bekerja memikirkan si Daehyun itu sampai-sampai telepon umum yang lebih besar dari dirinya saja ia tabrak. Masih dalam keadaan duduk tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang lewat didepan Youngjae "Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak muda?disini sangat panas kau tau, cepatlah pulang, anak kecil dilarang bermain disini apalagi disiang hari seperti ini" kata orang itu sambil menunduk menatap ke Youngjae _'what the..!'_ Youngjae hanya bisa menggeram sambil menunduk lalu segera mengangkat kepalanya membuat alasan yang yang masuk akal "Nde Ahjussi tadi aku sangat lelah berjalan jadi aku berisitirahat sebentar disini hehe" kata Youngjae disertai cengirannya. "Baiklah hati-hati anak muda" kata Ahjussi itu lalu berlalu didepan Youngjae. ' _ckck_ _bisa gawat kalau ada orang lagi yang lihat'_ Youngjae pun segera berdiri dan sedikit merapihkan bajunya yang kotor.

.

.

.

"Annyeong.." kata Youngjae yang disambut angin lalu didalam rumah yang minimalis itu. "hah kemana lagi Eomma pergi ck" Youngjae pun segera menuju ke dapur setelah sebelumnya ia melepas alas kaki dan meletakkan ranselnya diruang TV. Didapur ia menemukan sebuah notes , Youngjae pun mengambil dan membacanya.

'Youngjae –ya Eomma pergi menemani Halmeoni dikampung halaman, Eomma hanya sebentar tidak akan lama mungkin 2 hari saja. Oh iya Eomma menyerahkan Appa dan hyung mu padamu ne, masakan mereka makanan yang enak, Eomma sudah membeli bahan-bahannya didalam kulkas. Kalau begitu Eomma pergi dulu ne jaga dirimu Aegi, Saranghae'

Kira-kira begitu isi notes nya, Youngjae segera menaruh kembali notes itu. Youngjae pun membuka kulkas berniat mengambil beberapa minuman segar, dan Youngjae sungguh kaget melihat apa yang ada didalam kulkas itu, semuanya lengkap yah walaupun ada yang tidak ada karna tidak mungkin muat kulkas Youngjae menampung seluruh jenis sayuran dan buah. Setidaknya ini pertama kalinya Youngjae melihat kulkasnya terisi penuh dengan bahan-bahan makanan. Sambil menegak minuman yang tadi diambilnya, Youngjae mulai mengambil bahan-bahan yang akan dibuatnya untuk makan malam. Setelah selesai memilah bahan, Youngjae segera ke lantai atas rumahnya, ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian santai. Setelah sudah selesai berpakaian, Youngjae mulai menyiapkan peralatan tempurnya dan memakai pelindung untuk bertempur. Dan dimulailah perang Youngjae dengan bahan makanan didapur.

Satu lagi yang perlu kalian tau Youngjae sangat pintar memasak, terkecuali dalam membuat dessert ya. Ia hanya jago dalam membuat lauk pauk dikarenkan sejak kecil ia sudah sering membantu Eommanya memasak dan kepasar, jadilah ia yang diandalkan jika sang Eomma sedang tidak ada dirumah. Masakannya pun tidak kalah dengan sang Eomma bahkan sedikit lebih enak , ya hanya sedikit karna kadang Youngjae melebihkan bumbu-bumbu yang membuat masakannya menjadi kaya rasa. Jangan tanya kenapa ia tak handal dalam membuat dessert, itu dikarenakan setiap kali ia membuat hidangan penutup selalu kemanisan, beda halnya dengan memasak lauk pauk yang mebutuhkan garam dan bumbu asin lainnya yang dicampurkan dengan gula sehingga rasanya akan lebih seimbang. "Aku tidak bisa memperkirakan berapa banyak gula dan pemanis lainnya yang kutambahkan Eomma" begitulah kiranya ucapan Youngjae jika ditanya mengapa tidak mau membuat dessert.

2 jam terlewati oleh Youngjae selama didapur dan kini saatnya ia menata hidangannya diatas meja makan. Tidak mewah memang tapi ia puas karena satu meja makan full adalah masakannya sendiri tanpa campur tangan oranglain. Youngjae pun melepas apron, pelindung, yang ia gunakan tadi dan beralih mengambil handuk. Ya tanpa dirasa ternyata hari sudah sore jadi ia memutuskan untuk membasuh dirinya dulu baru makan bersama Appa dan Hyung nya.

.

.

"hah lelahnya hari ini" kata Youngjae yang tiduran diatas kasur empuknya sambil memijit pelan tangannya dan jangan lupakan handuk yang masih berada dilehernya. "Apa kabar ya si Jung tampan itu?" kata Youngjae sambil matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. "Aish apa yang kau pikirkan Yoo Youngjae, dia itu lelaki sama sepertimu ck" kata Youngjae sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap turun karna tadi sudah terdengar suara mobil Hyungnya.

"Hai hyung.." kata Youngjae sambil menuruni anak tangga terakhir dan beralih ke arah sang Hyung, "Hyung Appa?" kata Youngjae yang bingung karna sang Hyung pulang sendiri tanpa ada yang mengekor dibelakangnya, karna biasanya Hyungnya ini akan menjemput sang Appa dikantornya dan pulang bersama. Seakan mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Youngjae, Youngwon, hyung Youngjae menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan senyum yang merekah dibir pucatnya itu, "Appa sedang lembur, dikarenakan kantor Appa sedang dalam puncaknya jadi Appa selaku bawahan direktur harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya". Youngjae yang mendengar penuturan Hyung nya itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, "Lalu apa Appa sudah makan malam Hyung?" Tanya Youngjae lagi. "Tenang saja tadi Hyung sudah memesan delivery untuk Appa jadi mau tidak mau Appa akan makan apa yang sudah Hyung pesan hehe" kata Youngwon sambil mengasak surai kehitaman Youngjae, ya adiknya yang akan sangat khawatir jika ada salah seorang anggota keluarga yang tidak ikut makan malam. "Jja kita makan aku sudah lapar" kata Youngwon sambil menaruh tas laptop diatas meja ruang TV dan beralih keruang makan, Youngjae pun hanya mengikuti Hyung yang tinggi bahkan mukanya sangat mirip dengannya yah walaupun garis kerutan lebih menonjol di wajah sang Hyung. "Oh iya Hyung, Eomma pergi ke rumah Halmeoni apa Appa sudah tau itu?" kata Youngjae sambil menyendokkan nasi diatas piringnya dan Youngwon, "Nde, bahkan Appa yang memberitahuku tadi" kata Youngwon sambil menerima piring yang sudah disendokin dengan Youngjae tadi. "Eo tunggu kalau Eomma pergi berarti yang memasak ini semua? KAU!" kata Youngwon histeris sambil menatap Youngjae tak percaya. Yang ditatap hanya menampilkan giginya dan tertawa. "Ayolah Hyung jangan berlebihan seperti itu, bukankah kau sudah sering memakan masakanku huh? Pokonya Hyung harus menghabsikan ini semua!" Youngwon langsung bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan evil adik semata wayangnya itu. Youngwon pun mulai dengan suapan pertama dan, "Huwaa ini sangat enak Youngjae –ah, bahkan lebih enak dari punya Eomma, kau tidak suruh pun akan kuhabiskan ini" kata Youngwon yang mulai melahap masakan Youngjae dengan nikmat.

.

"Hyung apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" kata Youngjae sambil mengupas buah apel, ya mereka sudah selesai makan malam dan Youngwon sedang mencucui piring dengan Youngjae yang mengupas apel. "Hm kalau aku, akan ku beri dia perhatian-perhatian kecil yang membuatnya menyadari akan keberadaan kita, wah kau sedang jatuh cinta uri Namdongsaeng hm?" kata Youngwon yang sudah selesai mencuci piring sambil menatap nakal Ke Youngjae. "Ish tidak hyung, aku ini masih kecil kau tau" kata Youngjae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Youngwon yang melihat kelakuan adiknya hanya bisa menggeleng pelan "Kecil katamu? Yak ! kau ini sudah besar Youngjae –ya, kau juga sudah kuliah ck sikapmu saja yang masih seperti bocah" kata Youngwon sambil mekan irisan apel yang tadi dipotong Youngjae, Youngjae yang mendengar penuturan Hyungnya itu akgirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Youngwon yang neklihat Youngjae sudah mengangkat kepalanya akhirnya melanjutkan "Tapi kalau kasusnya adalah dirimu hm lebih baik masakan saja ia bento, pasti ia akan sangat suka hm" kata Youngwon sambil memasukan potongan terakhir apel kemulutnya. "Benarkah hyung?" seketika mata Youngjae langsung berbinar-binar. "Nde cobalah, nanti kalau sudah berhasil beritahu Hyung otte, Hyung ingin tidur dulu" kata Youngwon sambil meninggalkan Youngjae masih diam di ruang makan. Sepersekian menit kemudian Youngjae sudah tau apa yang akan ia lakukan. "Gomawo Hyung !" kata Youngjae sambil menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

 _Trang ! Tung !/?_

"Youngjae –ya!" kata Youngwon yang masih dalam keadaan setengah bangun berjalan kearah sumber suara, dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini eoh?" kata Youngwon sambil mencuci muka di wastafel dapur, untung saja ia tidak kebablasan mencuci muka pakai sabun cuci piring karna Youngjae sudah menarik piyamanya dan mendudukkan sang Hyung untuk duduk di kursi.

"Kan kemarin Hyung yang bilang kalau aku harus memasakan bento untuknya, jadi aku akan memasak yang paling special untuknya" kata Youngjae semangat. Youngwon yang memang maisih mengantuk akhirnya memejamkan kembali matanya dengan kepa;la yang dtaruh dimeja makan.

.

"Hyung bangun! Cepat mandi!" kata Youngjae sambil menggoncankan badan sang Hyung yang kini masih setengah membuka matanya. "Hyung ! Bangun atau akan kubawa mobilmu !" kata Youngjae mengancam, Youngwon langsung bergegas mengambil handuk dan kekamar mandi sednagkan Youngjae hanya tersenyum menang.

.

.

"Gomawo Hyung, hati-hati ne" kata Youngjae didepan gerbang University of Matoki. Setelah dirasa mobil sang Hyung tidak terlihat lagi, ia pun melangkahkan kaki dengan sangat mantap dengan membawa 2 kantong kertas. Ya Youngjae sudah sangat mantap untuk memberikan bento yang ia buat untuk Daehyun walaupun ia masih tidak mengerti perasaan seperti apa yang dimilikinya ke Daehyun. "Youngjae –ah !" terdengar seseorang memanggil Youngjae dari kejauhan, Youngjae pun berhenti untuk emnunggu siapa orang yang memanggil namanya itu. "hahh hah kau ini ku panggil sedari tadi kau tidak dengar juga" kata Daehyun, orang yang memanggil Youngjae tadi sambil ngos-ngosan. Merasa ini saat yang tepat, Youngjae pun memberikan salah satu kantong kertas yang ada ditangannya. "Untukmu" kata Youngjae yang dibalas wajah tak mengerti dari Daehyun, "Terimalah sebagai tanda pertemanan kita Daehyun-ah" kata Youngjae sambil tersenyum, Daehyun pun mengambilnya dan berkata "Gomawo Youngjae –ah, ayo kita kekelas" kata Daehyun sambil merangkul pundak Youngjae. _'semoga kau menyukainya Dae'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC OR Delete?

Review Juseyooo ~~~

Balasan review :

 **Byzelox :** oke inshaallah ya sesudah selesai ff yang ini /ehlama? /hehe

 **Ad.W :** inshaallah ga bakalan OOC hehe, nanti Dae bakalan keluar jailnya kalo BangHim udah masuk ya hehe

 **Sakura Hime :** hehe iya baru Youngjae nya si yang masih 'sedikit' naro perasaan ke dae weheh

 **NB :** Reader –deul MINAL AIDZIN WALFAIDZIN yaa besok udah lebaran loh hehe maafin aku ya kalau masih amatir banget ini nulisnya dan maaf banget ya belom bisa Menuhin janjiku buat yang nagih hehe mudah-mudahan semua amal ibadah yang kita lkauin dibulan Ramadahan ini akan diterima disisi –Nya Aamiin dan mudahan kita masih diberi umur untuk ketemu sama Ramadahan tahun depan aamiin.

Oh Iya reader –deul aku gatau lagi bakalan di update kapan lagi solanya kau bakalan sibuk belajar lagi buat UM PTN sama Poltek, aku minta doa kalian ya reader –deul semoga aku dimudahin dalam mengerjakan soalnya dan diterima jadi mahasiswa di UPN atau PNJ aamiin. Makasih Reader –deul, annyeong


End file.
